This invention relates to internal combustion engines, in general, and in particular, to a system for increasing the effective stroke length of the piston rod.
It is known that the length of the stroke of the piston in the cylinder relates to the efficiency of the engine. However, the optimum length of the stroke of the piston at peak power is different from the optimum length of the stroke of the piston at mid-range power and at low power. Therefore, the length of the stroke of the piston in prior art engines is a compromise, in order to maximize power in one range. This results in the length of the stroke being less than optimum, or greater than optimum, at other power settings.